


Dinosaurs and other kind of reptiles

by Yurika_Schiffer



Series: Of encounters, experiences and ends [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi is kindergarten teacher, Hinata and Tsukki are his students, M/M, The class is out on a trip and Daichi meets that one vet student, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/Yurika_Schiffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re an idiot, I’m telling you it’s a dinosaur!”<br/>“You’re the idiot, dinosaurs are dead!!”<br/>Daichi sighed. He should have known that bringing his class to the zoo would end up in fights about which animal is what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinosaurs and other kind of reptiles

**Author's Note:**

> It's very short, very animal fact inaccurate and this ship doesn't even e x i s t but there it is anyway. I apologize, I guess???

“You’re an idiot, I’m telling you it’s a dinosaur!”

“You’re the idiot, dinosaurs are dead!!”

                Daichi sighed. He should have known that bringing his class to the zoo would end up in fights about which animal is what. Well, he did know that, actually. What he hadn’t expected was one of the most silent child to start arguing about reptiles in the vivarium.

“Sawamura-senseeeeeeei, Tsukki keeps saying the alligator is a dinosaur! Tell him it can’t be true because they’re all dead!”

“Now now, Shouyou. You need to quiet down, there are other people around, you know?”

“But!!! You’re gonna let him say it’s a dinosaur??”

“Well, your friend is not all that wrong, you know?”

                Both Daichi and Hinata turned to look at the person who just talked. The man was grinning with his eyes closed. His hands were hidden in the pockets of his hoodie. He was a bit taller than Daichi – and obviously a giant next to Hinata, who squeaked in surprise.

                The man crouched down to get on Hinata’s height and ruffled his hair, making it more of a mess than it already was.

“Alligators are pretty old guys, you know?”

“They are?!”

“Yup. They’ve been around for a veeeery long time already, and we’re pretty sure they’ve been around when dinosaurs were there too.”

“Uwoooh! They were friends with dinosaurs?!” Hinata’s eyes were full of sparkles, totally captivated by the stranger’s facts. Daichi chuckled.

“See, I told you it was a dinosaur!!” Tsukishima pointed an accusing finger to his friend, a pout on his face. The stranger laughed and ruffled his hair too.

“Well, this one in the vivarium isn’t one though. He’s only a few years old.” Tsukishima’s pout intensified, suddenly not so happy about the stranger’s presence. “Doesn’t mean others crocodiles and alligators can’t be old dinos, though!”

This seemed to be enough for the kid, who beamed at him and decided to go back to his watching of the alligator. Obviously Hinata decided to follow him before Daichi could tell him to keep calm. He sighed again and shook his head. Thanks god Ennoshita was watching over the group with him, he would have never managed that alone.

“That’s a pretty handful of kids you’ve got there, sir. Are they all yours?”

“They’re mine for like eight hours a day for five days a week.”

“Oh?” The stranger smiled, amused.

“Yeah. Being a teacher is fun but also very…”

“Tiring?”

“Exhausting, yeah.”

“I’ve got the feeling that little Shouyou here is a constant source of energy, right? Must be hard sometimes.” The stranger gave him a sympathetic pat on the back.

“Yeah. Oh, thanks for the crocodile and dinosaur facts, by the way. Kei’s a real archeology fan, I think if you hadn’t confirmed at all what he said, he’d have stayed all pouty all day, so thank you.”

“It’s nothing, haha! I’m a veterinarian student, so I’ve got plenty of facts about pretty much every animal, ‘s always a pleasure to share it. My name’s Daishou Suguru, by the way.” Daishou held out his hand.

“I’m Sawamura Daichi.” He grabbed the other’s hand and shook it. He felt something slip into his hand when they broke apart.

                Daishou smiled knowingly and turned around, making his way out of the vivarium. He waved at Daichi.

“It was nice meeting you, Sawamura. I hope we can meet again soon.”

                Daichi looked at the paper in his hand. It was, obviously, Daishou’s number and Daichi found himself smiling. Who knew outings with children could lead to such nice discoveries?


End file.
